Bellatrix Black
by Amethyst Adeira
Summary: Elle avait été abandonnée par ceux qu'elle aimait le plus et tout ce qui la raccrochait à la raison s'était peu à peu effondré. Bellatrix Black était folle, rien de plus.
1. Chapter 1: Bellatrix Black

Chapitre 1 : Bellatrix Black

21 décembre 1951

Cygnus Black poussa un soupir agacé en entendant les cris de son épouse en train d'accoucher. Ne pouvait-elle pas donner naissance en silence ? Ces hurlements étaient bien peu dignes et il espérait que pour la peine, elle lui donnerait un fils magnifique. Un fils aîné qui porterait toujours fièrement les valeurs de sa pure et noble famille et qui lui permettrait enfin de montrer à Walburga, sa sœur, qu'il méritait bien plus que son mari de devenir le chef du clan Black lorsque le patriarche actuel, Pollux Black, mourrait.

Les flammes du feu de cheminée devinrent d'un vert émeraude flamboyant, tirant Cygnus de ses pensées. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, son frère sortait de l'âtre.

\- Bonsoir Cygnus, le salua-t-il en s'époussetant, Walburga n'est pas encore arrivée ?

\- Bonsoir Alphard, répondit le futur père. Tu es le seul pour l'instant à avoir répondu à mon appel, mais je pense que notre sœur sera là dans quelques minutes.

\- Bien, approuva le nouveau venu avant de s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité. Silence entrecoupé seulement par les cris étouffés de Druella venant des étages. A chacun d'entre eux, Cygnus laissait transparaître un peu de gêne et partait dans une quinte de toux, comme espérant qu'ainsi, Alphard n'entendrait rien.

\- Depuis combien de temps, est-ce que cela dure ? finit par demander celui-ci.

\- Plus d'une heure, répondit son frère, mais la sage-femme est venue me dire, peu avant ton arrivée, que le travail serait bientôt fini.

\- Vous savez quel nom portera l'enfant ?

\- Sirius, troisième du nom, annonça fièrement Cygnus.

\- Et si c'est une fille ?

\- Ce ne sera pas une fille, répondit le futur père avec assurance.

Ils sombrèrent à nouveau dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que le feu change à nouveau de couleur, et que leur sœur, son mari, et Pollux Black, le patriarche, apparaissent tour à tour. Tous se saluèrent et Cygnus leur offrit des fauteuils.

\- Alors ? demanda froidement et sans cérémonie Walburga. Va-t-on devoir attendre longtemps ?

\- Non, dit son frère, Sirius sera né dans peu de temps.

\- Sirius ? releva Pollux.

\- C'est ainsi que nous le nommerons, se rengorgea Cygnus.

\- Vous êtes donc certain que c'est un garçon ? demanda Orion, le mari de Walburga.

\- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? répondit le futur père avec confiance.

Un cri plus perçant que les autres déchira le court moment de silence. Une lueur dédaigneuse s'alluma dans les yeux de la seule femme présente, malgré l'embarras visible de son frère.

\- L'enfant doit avoir une taille exceptionnelle pour que Druella perde à ce point le contrôle d'elle-même, persifla-t-elle.

Cygnus lança un regard noir à sa sœur et répliqua d'une voix acide:

-Heureusement que vous, ma chère, ne parvenez pas à concevoir d'enfant. Les douleurs de l'enfantement vous sont ainsi épargnées.

Il avait appuyé sur un point sensible et Walburga se pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit plus rien.

Il y avait toujours eu une concurrence entre le frère et la sœur. Cygnus était l'aîné alors que Walburga n'était que la cadette, mais celle-ci était extrêmement ambitieuse. Elle s'était mariée avec son cousin, Orion Black, dans le seul but de garder son nom _même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais_ et elle avait ainsi réussi à reprendre le square Grimmaud, qui était la demeure ancestrale des Black. Elle convoitait désormais la place de chef du clan pour son mari, lorsque Pollux mourrait. Cependant elle ne réussissait pas à tomber enceinte et, s'il s'avérait que le premier né de son frère était un garçon, ses chances seraient presque réduites à néant, car Cygnus prendrait la tête, assurant ainsi que la lignée Black ne s'éteindrait pas. C'est pour cela que ce dernier était confiant il lui semblait inconcevable que l'enfant à venir ne soit pas un garçon, alors qu'il souhaitait depuis longtemps prendre la tête de la famille. Il avait mis trop d'espoir en cette naissance pour être déçu.

Les trois autres hommes ne commentèrent pas les répliques qui venaient d'être lancées, bien trop occupés qu'ils étaient à débattre sur la légitimité des Sang-Mêlé à prétendre à des postes élevés au sein du Ministère. Alphard ne voyait pas le mal qu'il pouvait y avoir à cela, à la grande indignation de Pollux et Orion.

Le feu verdit à nouveau, et un grand jeune homme blond au bras d'une femme aux cheveux blanchissant mais au port presque royal en sortit. Il s'agissait de Victoria Rosier, la mère de Druella, et de Thomas Rosier, son cousin, avec lequel Druella avait toujours entretenu des liens très étroit.

Cygnus salua respectueusement sa belle-mère qui alla converser avec Walburga avant de dévisager le nouveau-venu sans aménité. Que faisait-il là ? Il ne l'avait pourtant pas convié.

Thomas répondit comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

\- Mon cher cousin, _ il appuya sur le dernier mot de façon déplaisante_ j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon arrivée inattendue. Il se trouve que j'étais en compagnie de ma tante lorsqu'elle a reçu votre hibou, je me suis donc permis de venir soutenir ma cousine que je n'ai pas pu voir depuis un certain temps…

Il plissa les yeux tout en gardant un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres à ces derniers mots. Le mécontentement gagnait Cygnus. D'abord les remarques de Walburga, et ensuite _lui_ ? Il n'avait pas eu dans ses projets de lui envoyer un message pour la naissance de l'enfance et il avait fait exprès d'empêcher son épouse de le voir un maximum depuis quelques mois. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cet homme et trouvait sa relation avec Druella un peu trop ambiguë pour être honnête.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'on toqua légèrement à la porte de la pièce. L'un des elfes de maison passa doucement la tête par l'entrebâillement et attendit patiemment que Cygnus lui donne la parole. Celui-ci oublia tout le reste et porta son attention sur le messager.

\- La maîtresse m'envoie vous chercher, Maître Black, dit-il. L'enfant est né.

A ces mots, le maitre des lieux bondit vers la porte.

\- Venez, mes chers, s'exclama-t-il. Allons saluer Sirius Phineas Black !

Ils montèrent à l'étage et pénétrèrent dans les appartements luxueux de Druella. Une sage-femme, Médicomage réputée, et de Sang-Pur, les attendait dans l'antichambre.

\- Pouvons-nous entrer ? demanda Cygnus. Mon épouse est-elle visible ?

Il tentait de rester impassible mais ses mains qu'il serrait convulsivement sans même s'en rendre compte témoignaient de sa nervosité. Il était rare qu'il perde à ce point l'attitude glaciale et hautaine qu'il arborait habituellement.

\- Elle l'est, acquiesça la femme respectueusement. Les draps ont été changés et elle vous attend.

Le nouveau père ouvrit la porte avant d'inviter les autres à venir saluer son épouse et à voir l'enfant avec lui. En les entendant, Druella leva faiblement la tête avant de la laisser retomber, un air aussi inexpressif qu'à l'habitude sur son visage. Elle semblait presque translucide dans ses draps blancs. Son visage était d'une pâleur effrayante et ses cheveux d'un blond extrêmement clair ne tranchaient pas plus sur son teint que ses yeux gris délavé.

Cygnus se dirigea vers son épouse, avec empressement. Druella et lui ne formaient pas un ménage heureux ils s'étaient mariés afin de renforcer l'alliance entre leurs deux familles, selon les habitudes de l'époque, avant de se rendre compte qu'une bonne entente entre eux serait utopique. Cependant, Cygnus sentit une vague d'orgueil le traverser en posant les yeux sur la femme qui venait de lui offrir un héritier.

\- Comment allez-vous ma chère ? s'enquit-il.

\- Bien, merci, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

\- Dites-moi, où est l'enfant ? demanda-t-il, revenant à son réel intérêt. Il n'est pas avec vous ?

\- La sage-femme l'a mis dans son berceau, là-bas, dit-elle en montrant sans enthousiasme un coin sombre de la pièce.

\- Bien, approuva-t-il.

Il fit demi-tour puis se retourna à nouveau avant d'hésiter un moment en étudiant l'expression de son épouse du regard. Thomas Rosier s'était précipité à son chevet mais elle ne lui avait pas encore accordé le moindre regard, trop occupée à suivre des yeux avec résignation le déplacement de son époux.

\- Pourquoi si peu d'entrain, ma chère ? Vous devriez être fière vous venez de mettre au monde l'héritier des Black…

La voix moqueuse de Walburga s'éleva de l'endroit où était situé le berceau.

\- Cher frère, dit-elle en se penchant vers l'enfant silencieux, vous vouliez sans doute dire « l'héritière » des Black, n'est-ce pas ?

Cygnus se pétrifia et pâlit avant de se mettre à balbutier.

\- Comment…comment ça « l'héritière » ?

\- Et bien, Cygnus, mon fils, commença Pollux qui s'était approché du berceau à son tour, vous avez une petite fille magnifique. Elle présente déjà les caractéristiques physiques de notre noble famille. Comment souhaitez-vous l'appeler ?

\- Une fille?! s'exclama le nouveau père. C'est impossible, enfin ! Vous devez faire méprise !

Il s'approcha à grands pas du berceau où reposait l'enfant et écarta sa sœur qui contemplait toujours le nouveau-né. Il regarda un moment la petite créature chétive dont le duvet était déjà noir comme l'encre et dont les yeux, qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, présentaient des prunelles sombres, typiques de la famille Black.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il appela la sage-femme et lui demanda de vérifier le sexe de l'enfant. La pauvre femme, terrifiée par la colère qui se lisait dans les yeux de Cygnus, se dépêcha de regarder à nouveau.

\- C'est bien une fille, Monsieur Black, annonça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante avant de s'éclipser rapidement suite à un signe de tête de Pollux.

Alphard s'approcha à son tour du berceau.

\- Elle est magnifique, complimenta-t-il les deux parents.

Seul un babillement de la petite accueillit sa remarque.

Victoria fit une petite moue discrète en constatant que le nouveau-né ne présentait, pour l'instant, aucune caractéristique physique des Rosier aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux clairs.

Cygnus, lui, tremblait d'humiliation et de rage contenues, sous le regard inquiet de Druella et celui triomphant de Walburga. Il avait tellement cru qu'il aurait un fils ! Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour mériter…ça, alors qu'il avait déjà annoncé à tout vent qu'il s'agirait d'un garçon ?! La haute société allait bien se moquer de lui en apprenant que Sirius Phineas Black était en réalité une fille…

\- Alors ? insista le patriarche. Comment va-t-elle se nommer ?

\- Choisissez ensemble, dit le jeune père d'une voix blanche. Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Et il sortit de la pièce avec colère, laissant les autres incertains de la marche à suivre.

Pollux se tourna alors vers Druella.

\- Et bien ma chère, que diriez-vous de la nommer Bellatrix ?

 **Note de l'auteure :**

 **Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur Bellatrix, parce que je trouve que c'est vraiment un personnage fascinant… Alors voilà ! C'est la première fiction que je publie sur ce site et j'espère qu'elle plaira à certains (parce qu'elle ne peut pas plaire à tous).**

 **La fiction contiendra à peu près 13 chapitres, qui peuvent être considérés comme des OS dans la mesure où ils ne sont pas vraiment suivis. Cependant, ils sont dans l'ordre chronologique et il s'agit quand même d'une histoire complète. La trame est déjà écrite tous comme les résumés de chaque chapitre, et, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, le chapitre 2 est prêt.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Je suis ouverte aux critiques (constructives) si vous en avez, d'autant plus que ce premier chapitre est loin d'être le meilleur et le plus long, et est présent juste pour planter le décor, plusieurs personnages importants, et l'ambiance.**

 **Je vais essayer de suivre un rythme de publication régulier, peut-être un chapitre par semaine, afin de tenter de garder de l'avance dans l'écriture de l'histoire. Cependant il peut y avoir des ratés étant donné que je suis assez débordée en ce moment et que je vais être très occupée, au moins jusqu'en juillet. Alors n'oubliez pas que les reviews motivent !:)**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Une nouvelle naissance

Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle naissance

7 avril 1953

Bellatrix était assise sur une chaise, le dos droit et les pieds ne touchant pas le sol, devant la cheminée du grand salon. Elle n'avait que deux ans, mais son visage poupin n'exprimait aucune expression, à part, peut-être, un peu de crainte lorsqu'elle jetait un coup d'œil vers Cygnus Black.

Celui-ci tournait en rond, un air inquiétant sur le visage. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses sourcils, froncés dans l'attente d'un évènement imminent. Il avait beau être seulement dans la trentaine, ses tempes avaient grisonné depuis la naissance de sa fille. La déception, et ce qu'il avait considéré comme une honte, l'avaient fait vieillir prématurément. Il n'avait pas daigné accorder autre chose que des regards durs à l'enfant depuis sa naissance. Pourtant, Bellatrix était parfaite jamais elle ne pleurait ou ne faisait de caprices, comme les enfants de son âge, jamais elle ne prenait la parole quand elle n'y était pas autorisée, et jamais elle ne se tenait autrement que de la manière dont sa posture témoignait de sa noblesse à ce moment. Elle avait le physique Black dans toute sa splendeur; ses boucles d'enfant, encore courtes, étaient d'un brun profond, elle avait le front haut, le regard déjà hautain, malgré son âge, et on ne distinguait pas sa prunelle dans la noirceur de ses iris. Elle n'était pas réellement belle, peut-être à cause de ses yeux trop profondément enfoncés dans leur orbite qui lui donnaient un air sinistre, mais cela importait peu, pour une enfant de deux ans. Elle aurait le temps de changer.

La fillette ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait : personne n'avait pris le temps de lui expliquer. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis plus d'une journée, mais qu'elle entendait parfois un hurlement déchirant venant des appartements de ses parents, et qu'une femme en blanc, l'air de plus en plus inquiète, descendait régulièrement pour parler à son père, qui ne se déridait pas.

Les flammes de l'âtre devinrent vertes et l'enfant sauta de sa chaise. Quelques secondes plus tard, Pollux Black, son grand-père, sortait de la cheminée. Sur l'injonction d'un regard de son père, elle fit une petite révérence au patriarche avant de monter à nouveau sur son siège, en silence.

\- Je suis venu seul, Cygnus, comme tu me l'avais demandé, dit le vieil homme. Où en est Druella ?

\- Merci, Père, répondit l'autre. La médicomage m'a dit que nous étions à la fin de notre attente. Je ne vous aurais pas appelé dans le cas contraire.

Pollux s'installa sur le fauteuil que son fils lui avait indiqué d'un signe de la main. Il avait été le seul à être convié pour la naissance, Cygnus ne voulant pas supporter à nouveau le mépris de sa soeur.

\- Le travail a été particulièrement long, commença le nouveau venu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

Il n'ajouta rien et le patriarche dut se contenter de cette réponse affirmative. Quelques secondes de silence plus tard, il se tourna vers Bellatrix qui avait suivi les quelques mots échangés par les deux adultes avec attention. Elle s'était à présent désintéressée de son père et son grand-père et scrutait attentivement le bout de ses chaussures. Il la regarda avec un soupçon d'intérêt dans les yeux.

\- Bonjour Bellatrix. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle releva la tête brusquement, surprise qu'on lui adresse la parole.

\- Je vais bien, finit-elle par répondre. Merci.

-Dis-moi petite, tu sais ce que nous attendons ?

\- Nous attendons que la… _Comment avait dit son père ?_ …que la médicomage vienne nous chercher.

Elle avait répondu sans se troubler.

\- Et t'a-t-on dit pourquoi une médicomage doit venir nous chercher ?

\- Pour monter voir Mère.

Pourquoi insistait-il ?

\- Pas seulement elle. Ton frère aussi… ou ta sœur.

A ce dernier mot, un petit bruit de mépris produit par Cygnus retentit. Bellatrix prit un air méfiant puis répondit. Apparemment, personne n'avait jugé bon de lui apprendre qu'elle n'allait plus être seule.

\- Je suis la seule enfant de Père et Mère.

Trois coups furent alors frappés aux portes du salon. La médicomage passa la tête par la porte, attendant que Cygnus l'invite à entrer. Celui-ci lui fit signe et elle s'avança.

\- L'enfant est né et votre épouse vous attend, annonça-t-elle.

Cygnus prit un air fébrile avant de marcher à grand pas vers la porte. Pollux et Bellatrix le suivirent. Il montait les marches avec une précipitation contenue et une appréhension croissante se lisait sur son visage. Après une fille, il avait de grandes chances d'avoir un garçon, non ? Cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas avancé sur le sexe de l'enfant en société, afin d'éviter une déconvenue semblable à celle dont il avait déjà été victime. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir de solides espoirs quant à la naissance prochaine d'un héritier masculin. Il lui semblait improbable que son deuxième enfant soit également une fille, mais ça ne l'empêchait d'avoir peur de subir la même déception.

Il arriva finalement devant la porte de la pièce où Druella les attendait. Il allait tourner la poignée lorsque le doute l'interrompit. Et s'il faisait une nouvelle fois erreur ? S'il avait eu une deuxième fille ?

L'arrivée bien plus calme que la sienne de son père et de sa fille le coupa dans son hésitation. Il suffisait d'y croire un petit héritier l'attendait derrière cette porte. Cygnus ferma les eux et prit une longue inspiration.

Il ouvrit doucement le battant et entra dans la pièce.

Druella était étendue, exsangue sous les draps blancs, et ses cernes noires lui dévoraient le visage, formant un contraste violent avec ses cheveux fins d'un blond presque blanc. Elle semblait exténuée.

Malgré l'apparence pour le moins inquiétante de son épouse, Cygnus lui accorda à peine plus d'un regard avant de se diriger vers le berceau, à côté du lit. Il regarda fixement le nourisson, se rendant compte qu'il était incapable de définir le sexe de l'enfant.

\- Est-ce un garçon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Druella pâlit un peu plus, si c'était possible.

\- Mon cher, répondit-elle avec hésitation. Je vous le promets…j'ai fait de mon mieux !

Son époux sentit un frisson le parcourir et blêmit. Cet incident ne pouvait pas arriver une deuxième fois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Druella, répondez à ma question ! Un garçon ou une fille ?

\- Je… Ce n'était pas censé arriver… Vous savez bien que je ne voulais pas ça, trembla-t-elle.

\- Une fille ou un garçon ?! explosa-t-il, une lueur folle dans les yeux.

Son épouse ne souhaitait pas répondre. Non, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait appris à connaître Cygnus Black et ses réactions imprévisibles l'effrayaient. Alors qu'il lui avait semblé être un homme fort et maître de lui-même au début de leur mariage, il lui était arrivé d'avoir des accès de rage intense depuis la naissance de Bellatrix. Dans ces moments-là, une sorte de démence apparaissait sur son visage et elle ne le reconnaissait presque plus. Ces évènements n'avaient pas contribué au bonheur de leur couple, loin de là, et, si elle ne l'avait jamais réellement apprécié, elle se rendit compte qu'elle le haïssait désormais. Ce fut comme une révélation, qui ne fit qu'accentuer son inquiétude à l'égard de la façon dont Cygnus allait réagir. Cependant, il était de son devoir de répondre à sa question…

\- Une fille…avoua-t-elle craintivement.

Sa peur était justifiée, car quelques secondes plus tard Cygnus était en train d'envoyer les meubles valser et un vent fort s'élevait dans la pièce. Visiblement, une digue s'était rompue. Lui qui aimait contrôler ses émotions s'était métamorphosé en moins d'une fraction de seconde.

\- Etes-vous donc une incapable à ce point ? hurla-t-il à sa femme.

Il était blanc de rage et ses mains étaient crispées autour de sa baguette. Il finit par se désintéresser de son épouse recroquevillée dans un coin du grand lit et se tourna vers le berceau, un air fou sur le visage. Il levait sa baguette en direction du bébé, qui s'était mis à pleurer, lorsque Pollux s'interposa, lui interdisant de s'approcher plus d'un simple regard. Il poussa un hurlement de rage en faisant volte-face et tomba nez-à-nez avec Bellatrix. Sa première fille… Quelle déception elle était… La source de tous ses malheurs !

Son air fou toujours accroché au visage, il leva à nouveau sa baguette et l'abattit en direction de l'enfant, déversant toute sa rage et sa haine sous la forme d'un Doloris d'une violence extrême.

Une voix puissante l'enjoignait au calme mais il n'entendait plus que les cris de la fillette et s'en délectait. Petit démon… Elle allait avoir ce qu'elle méritait. Où avait-elle mis Sirius, son fils lorsqu'elle avait pris sa place ? Elle devait expier son crime… Oui ! Meurtrière ! Elle avait tué son héritier et elle osait se tenir là ? Il fallait qu'elle souffre…qu'elle souffre !

Soudain, sans qu'il comprenne exactement comment, sa baguette s'envola entre ses doigts et le corps de la petite s'effondra à terre. Son père, ne tenant pas compte de son âge avancé, s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur et écrasait son fils d'un regard terrifiant de mépris et de colère.

\- Je t'ai dit de te calmer ! Rugit-il.

Cygnus allait sauter sur son adversaire pour l'étrangler à mains nues lorsque sa hargne soudaine l'abandonna d'un coup. Il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et se mit à trembler. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il fit à nouveau volte-face et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, dans un silence seulement rompu par les pleurs du nouveau-né et la respiration rauque entrecoupée de sanglots quasiment imperceptibles de sa fille. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et l'ambiance s'allégea dans la pièce.

Personne n'avait vraiment réalisé tout s'était passé si rapidement…

Pollux finit par se pencher vers Bellatrix et l'aida à se relever. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, fixés dans le vide, un air d'incompréhension effrayée sur le visage et se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière.

\- Ressaisis-toi, l'enjoignit-il durement avant de se radoucir. Je vais te porter petite, tu dois voir ta sœur avant d'aller te remettre de ces émotions.

Druella traitait généralement l'enfant avec indifférence, mais la panique avait pris le dessus et elle tenta de se redresser sur ses oreillers en appelant sa fille.

\- Bellatrix, mon enfant, dit-elle avec empressement. Comment vas-tu ? Réponds-moi.

\- J'ai mal…frissonna la fillette, encore sous le choc.

\- Pollux, s'il vous plait, demanda la mère, il y a une carafe d'eau sur le guéridon sous la fenêtre. Pourriez-vous...

Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et prit le récipient, Bellatrix toujours dans ses bras. Il la posa puis versa de l'eau dans ses mains, qu'il appliqua sur les temps de la petite fille, avant de lui servir un grand verre d'eau. Elle le but et sembla se reprendre, surveillée attentivement par sa mère et son parent. Le vieil homme la prit par la main.

\- Viens voir ta sœur… Ensuite tu seras tranquille.

Elle le suivit et il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour la mettre à la hauteur du berceau. Le bébé avait cessé de pleurer, et, quand elle croisa le regard de sa grande sœur, aussi sombre que le sien, elle fit un grand sourire. Bellatrix était encore hagarde mais un sentiment de surprise s'introduisait lentement en elle. Elle avait une petite sœur!

\- Il faut lui trouver un nom, commenta le vieil homme en direction de sa belle-fille. Que diriez-vous de…

\- En fait, l'interrompit poliment Druella, j'ai déjà un prénom en tête, qui respecte les traditions Black.

\- Dites.

\- Androméda, annonça-t-elle. Est-ce que cela convient ?

\- C'est parfait, approuva Pollux avec satisfaction.

Bellatrix regardait toujours sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui était passé avec son père, mais elle avait clairement ressenti qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle… qu'il ne l'aimait pas. La fillette s'assombrit à cette idée, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre vienne chasser ses pensées agitées : elle n'était plus seule. Elle avança sa petite main potelée vers la joue du bébé.

\- Dromeda, répéta-t-elle avec un petit rictus affectueux, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Sa sœur était à elle. Elle la protègerait et en échange elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Droméda resterait avec Bella pour toujours. Elle n'avait pas le droit de la quitter.

 **Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté il y a quelques jours, mais l'autre plateforme sur laquelle je publie a un fonctionnement bien plus simple que et j'ai eu du mal à trouver comment publier, et un manque de temps pour chercher. C'est tout de même assez limite d'être en retard alors qu'il ne s'agit que du deuxième chapitre… C'est pourquoi je ne donnerai pas de date pour la prochaine publication, mais que je peux vous assurer qu'elle aura lieu le plus rapidement possible.**

 **Ensuite j'aimerais remercier Miss Homme Enceinte 2 et Keloush pour leur review et mise en favoris/ following, et el_Nacht pour son following.**

 **En ce qui concerne le chapitre, je le préfère déjà au premier, même si j'ai toujours l'impression de survoler la situation. Alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Promis, je réponds à tous les commentaires dès que j'en ai le temps et je ne prends jamais mal les critiques :) J'adorerais savoir ce que vous pensez de Cygnus et sa réaction, de Bellatrix et sa petite sœur et de Druella et l'image que je veux faire passer d'elle…**

 **Vous devez, de plus, être mis au courant qu'écrire une review rend une auteure plus heureuse et plus motivée. Alors ne comptez pas !**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :)**


End file.
